


Long Live the King

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Meliorn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, Jace Feels, Jace Wayland-centric, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstanding, Omega Jace Wayland, Pining, Post-Canon, Seelie King Meliorn, Slash, Top Meliorn, Winged Jace Wayland, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It's been a year since their journey to Edom, yet Jace can't forget Meliorn – can't forget the way the bond had felt. But he hasn't seen Meliorn in a year. Maybe it's time he does something about it.





	Long Live the King

Jeliorn || Shadowhunters || Jeliorn || Long Live the King || Jeliorn || Shadowhunters || Jeliorn

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Long Live the King

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, wingfic, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Meliorn/Jace

Side Pairings: Maia/Clary, Simon/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Meliorn, Maia Roberts, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: It's been a year since their journey to Edom, yet Jace can't forget Meliorn – can't forget the way the bond had felt. But he hasn't seen Meliorn in a year. Maybe it's time he does something about it.

**Long Live the King**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

"Boop boop."

Jace grinned as he tapped Simon's nose. The vampire frowned at him and huffed. Laughing softly, Jace backed off as they ended their sparring match. Grabbing his towel, Jace rubbed his face.

"So...", drawled Simon, eyes flickering from Jace's wings to his hair.

Frowning at that, Jace adjusted his bun a little. Some strands of the shorter hair in the front had come loose and fallen into his face. What was Simon getting at here?

"It's been a year, Jace", noted Simon slowly. "Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking around. I saw you lingering in Central Park, at the bridge..."

"So what?", grumbled Jace frustrated, spreading his wings.

He raised them, not necessarily in a threatening manner but in warning for the vampire to shut up. A perk of being a celestial bird of prey; one of the Nephilim, the half-angels. His wings were impressive, large and white with a golden cover on the outside. As always, Simon respectfully backed off at that. Amusingly enough. Jace huffed a little.

"It's been a year", repeated Simon again. "You've been... really hung up on Meliorn ever since, you know. That doesn't seem very healthy. Shouldn't you either, I don't know, talk to him or move on?"

Jace frowned and gritted his teeth at that. "I'm not hung up. It's not like I had a lot to do with him."

"Oh please. You're an omega and you were – _bound_ to an alpha. Even if it wasn't, you know, an actual mate-bond, it was still a bond you shared for a time. Besides, I am not the only one who saw you and Meliorn sneak off to your room during the wedding", pointed Simon out.

Jace's eyes widened and his cheeks maybe flushed a little.

/flashback – one year ago\

"On a scale of one to ten, how handsome do you think I am?"

"Like a nine", had been Jace's answer, with no hesitation.

And really, how could he not? Meliorn _was_ handsome. The Seelie was an alpha, with hypnotizing eyes, long black hair with blue streaks in them, well-trained and charming. Jace was an omega with eyes, honestly. He could _see_ and _appreciate_ a good-looking alpha.

And after Magnus was freed from Edom, things were supposed to simply be – left behind? It had been just this one mission. But it was a little different than anticipated.

"What do you mean you can't break the bond?", asked Jace a little distressed. " _Your_ bonds broke."

Clary shifted a little, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm... sure yours will dissolve too? Just... give it a little time. I don't..."

"You don't _control_ it", grumbled Jace, baring his teeth just a little and raising his wings. "You just use them, without thinking on what you're doing!"

"Woah there, Herondale. Calm down", ordered Maia irritated, stepping between her girlfriend and Jace. "It's not her fault something went wrong."

"I mean, she keeps using runes she just makes up as it comes to her", muttered Alec beneath his breath, arms crossed. "Look. I'm grateful for what you did, Clary. But... maybe you should be more... careful with them. You don't know what they do."

Clary bit her lips, looking at Jace with a little guilt written over her face. "I'm sure it'll be fine?"

Jace took a deep breath and lowered his wings. He _hated_ this. Hated being unable to lie. It left him vulnerable. Not to mention, he could _feel_ the bond with Meliorn. The only bond he had ever experienced was his parabatai-bond with Alec. And this – this felt eerily similar. And it made him uncomfortable. He could feel this other person. This _alpha_.

"Jace...", started Clary, looking apologetic.

Jace just shook his head and left the room without another word. Without saying something else that'd hurt Clary's feelings, because he cared about her like a sister. He didn't want to hurt her. He knew he was right, he knew he had meant what he had said – she just did things, without thinking. Like opening the portal to Idris back when they had been looking for Valentine, both of them nearly drowning in Lake Lyn, left without a stele or a plan in Idris.

Clary did things, did them without thinking, without considering consequences, recklessly and fearlessly. And Jace _he understood_. He was reckless too and did things without thinking when he thought they were best. But... _usually_ he just got himself in trouble...

He heaved a sigh as he reached the rooftop and sat down, legs pulled up against his chest. He just stared out at the skyline of New York, trying to focus his thoughts. Being linked to Meliorn was making his mind feel all... jumbled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jace? I'm... sorry. I really am."

With a frown on his face did he turn to look at Clary. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you're only doing what you think is right and best and that you're doing everything to help and I _know_ we couldn't have done it any other way, but – this makes me feel so vulnerable and defenseless and I _hate_ feeling that way, feeling like I'm tied to this other person who isn't Alec, who I didn't choose. An alpha, at that. It makes me feel cornered and weak..."

The look on Clary's face was one of concern and worry. "And the whole not lying thing isn't really helping with that, huh? I'm still sorry though. You weren't wrong. I know I tend to do things without thinking them through. I know this... was dangerous. I..."

Instead of speaking any further, Clary wrapped her arms and wings around Jace to hug him close. Jace took a slow breath and leaned into the embrace. It was soothing. Jace had never been close to another omega before he had met Clary. It was... He had always thought it was stupid, that omegas craved omega-bonding, but it honestly helped him feel more grounded.

Jace wanted to tell her that it was going to be okay, that he was sure it'd pass with time and he would be fine. But he... couldn't lie right now. And every paranoid edge he had told him that it wasn't safe, that he wasn't safe, that he was left vulnerable and didn't know when it'd end.

/flashback|end\

"We had a one-night-stand. That was all", grunted Jace defensively, glaring pointedly at Simon. "I've been having one-night-stands with alphas since way before I met Meliorn and I've been having more since Meliorn too. Don't act like he's all that."

"I'll be repeating myself here, but I've seen you lingering at the bridge. I see you peeking into cabinet-meetings, hopeful he'll be there", countered Simon unimpressed.

"But he isn't, is he?", muttered Jace irritated. "He sent a pretty clear message when he stopped coming to cabinet-meetings after our one-night-stand. He doesn't want to see me. The bond's been dissolved and whatever drew us together is gone."

"...Clearly it is not", whispered Simon beneath his breath.

He frowned at Jace with worry in his eyes. That the two of them would ever end up as friends, honestly, Jace wasn't really sure about how that had happened. But then again, many things had changed in the past year. Jace's parabatai was living in Idris now, was the new Inquisitor after Imogen had retired to live in New York with her grandson. The irony of trading his parabatai for his grandmother... But portals existed. Jace still felt Alec, saw Alec, talked to Alec.

Still, Jace hadn't been able to follow Alec. Because Idris – it wasn't his pace. Jace was a _soldier_ , not a _politician_. He needed to be out there, on the field, to _do_ something.

"I'm going on patrol", grunted Jace to end this conversation, leaving Simon behind.

/break\

It was the next day that Jace was being summoned into the office of the heads of the Institute. Which, okay, he could _really_ use a mission right now, to get things out of his system. 'Things' that Simon Lewis had put there yesterday, rather unnecessarily. At least Simon had done one good thing then, if he told his fiance that Jace could use a distraction. He forced a smile as he opened the door, just to have the smile slip away when he didn't just come face to face with the parabatai pair currently running the New York Institute. Isabelle and Clary sat behind their double-desk, looking all professional and serious... and right behind them stood the Inquisitor.

"Alec...?", asked Jace slowly. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you'd come?"

The smile returned to his lips as he approached Alec and wrapped his arms and wings around his parabatai. They saw each other at least once a week – mandatory Sunday family dinners, so very, very _normal_ – but it still felt like eternity. Alec laid his arms around Jace's shoulders, his wings engulfing Jace in the safest cocoon Jace could imagine.

"I'm here on business", chuckled Alec.

"Wait. So I am here for a mission?", asked Jace surprised.

"You are", confirmed Clary, her hands folded under her chin.

She was smiling at him sweetly, which was never a good thing in Jace's experience. He raised his wings in suspicion as soon as him and Alec stepped away from each other. Though Jace had to admit, Clary and Isabelle made a good pair, having become parabatai a month after the war had finally ended and taking over the New York Institute after Alec had left for Idris.

"Okay. What's important enough that the high and mighty Inquisitor has to come over?"

"Well, not _that_ important, but Clary and I agreed that you'd not listen to us when we'd send you, so I figured we'd do some emotional blackmail by getting _your_ parabatai", shrugged Isabelle.

The way she said that made Jace smile a little. _Your_ parabatai, something that Isabelle now understood. It had overwhelmed her at first, the bond and feelings and just _how much_ it truly meant. Hearing it from Alec and Jace had never, and would have never, been enough to explain it to her. She only understood it now that she was parabatai with Clary.

"...What are you up to?", asked Jace wearily.

"I", started Alec, very much emphasizing that pronoun. "Need this delivered to the Seelie Realm. And _you_ are going to do that, Jace. No, no Seelie can just come pick this up. I need it specifically delivered to the king, no middle-men aside from the one I am currently talking to."

"Why me?", asked Jace with a glare, accepting the folder shoved at him.

Clary and Isabelle exchanged a secretive smile before each of the girls took a folder that looked identical to the one Jace was now holding. Jace grew more and more suspicious about the set-up.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I think Maia and Simon are already waiting for us", chimed Clary, linking pinkies with her parabatai. "Double-date _and_ Head of the Institute duties in one go."

"We're very efficient like that", agreed Isabelle. "Say hi to Meliorn from me, Jace."

They left their own office, leaving Jace at his parabatai's mercy. Alec had that no-nonsense glare etched into his features, his arms crossed and wings not raised but also not lowered and relaxed; exactly enough to convey that Jace did not have any room to play here.

"What's this?", asked Jace with a frown.

"The accords. With how much we've worked together, how well we've worked together, over the past year, I thought it was time to fully revamp them. I want them hand-delivered to the leaders of the Downworld. Copies have been handed out to all institute heads. Clary is going to deliver it to the alpha of the New York pack, Isabelle will be delivering it to the leader of the New York clan. Andrew already took his to deliver to the High Warlock of Brooklyn", replied Alec. "And I want _you_ to do the delivery to the Seelie Realm, because you're my parabatai and I trust you."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jace made did the math in his head before he glared rather fiercely at Alec, his wings flaring up. "What the _fuck_ , Alec. Underhill is dating Lorenzo Rey. Izzy and Simon are engaged. And Clary and Maia are mated to each other."

"Yes. All people I can trust to deliver the documents", stated Alec simply. "And you're my parabatai. I trust you do handle this mission."

"This is bullshit and you and me both know it", grunted Jace with a glare. "Simon and Isabelle set you up to this, because they're worried for me and want me to 'move on' and 'get closure' or whatever. I don't need either of that. Like I told them, I'm _not_ hung up on Meliorn."

There was a stretch of silence between them before Alec reached a gentle wing out to brush against Jace's. "Don't think they're the only ones worried for you, parabatai. I can feel your turmoil. Not... being here... I can't pinpoint it. Simon enlightened me to an interesting pattern, between the bond acting up and you lingering outside the Seelie Realm. Talk to me, Jace. If you can explain this all to me, then forget the mission."

Jace wanted to say that there was nothing to explain, but he knew Alec knew better. Heaving a sigh, Jace leaned forward against his parabatai's chest. Alec gladly wrapped his wings around Jace, soothing him, trying to coax the omega into talking. Alec was always soothing; the blessing of betas. They weren't threatening, they were generally a very calm presence.

"It's the bond", whispered Jace softly. "You and Lorenzo didn't feel it like this, because you're both betas. But I'm an omega, he's an alpha. It... It was _intense_ and strange and on top of that, it was also... I was so vulnerable, only being able to tell the truth. This bond had left me vulnerable alone with an alpha..."

"And he took advantage of that?", asked Alec tensely.

" _No_. And that's it", sighed Jace, nuzzling into Alec's chest. "He teased, but he never overstepped. And when he... when we were in bed together, it was... He was so _considerate_ and kept making sure if it was truly what I wanted. The bond just made everything feel _so_ much more intense."

Alec hummed and ran his fingers through Jace's feathers gently. "And?"

"And then the bond broke and I haven't seen Meliorn since", muttered Jace frustrated. "It's... It's _stupid_ to be this hung-up. After a year. But he's an alpha I had a bond with, an actual bond that, while not exactly like the bond we share, it was still... it connected us in a way I've never felt before and he was...And then the bond was broken, he had gotten a good fuck out of it, things were over."

Jace paused, taking a rattled breath. "I don't know if it was the link, or if this is just my stupid omega-nature rearing its ugly head, but the fact that Meliorn just... never showed his face again? He literally stopped attending cabinet meetings after our one-night-stand. That's... That's really a hard to misinterpret message right there and I'm just so frustrated with myself for not being able to shake him, you know? I mean, I had one-night-stands with alphas I knew personally before. It really is that stupid bond, huh? That made it feel like _more_ to me."

"...It's a hard to misinterpret message and yet you managed to misinterpret it and if you hadn't bottled it up so long and talked to me, or anyone", started Alec and sighed. "Meliorn stopped going to cabinet-meetings because that's a knight's job. He's the _king_."

"...What?", asked Jace slowly, looking up at his parabatai.

"Jonathan killed the Seelie Queen. You know that. You know there's a Seelie King. How... How did you not know that Meliorn is king now?", asked Alec and shook his head. "If you had opened up about this sooner – I've been prodding you for this for months now – then I could have told you that him not being at cabinet-meetings is really nothing personal."

And granted, it did play unfortunately here that everyone simply referred to the ruler of the Seelies by title and never actually by their names. Still, somehow, Alec had expected that _someone_ would have brought this up with Jace... somehow. Preferably, of course, Meliorn himself.

"Okay", nodded Jace with a frown. "Fine. I'll make your delivery."

Alec had a feeling there was a hook here. Something he was right now missing, because why would Jace now willingly agree? He had prepared himself for _more_ arguments. Still, not look a gifted horse in the mouth for now. He was going to check in with Jace again tomorrow evening.

/break\

Jace was mildly uncomfortable as he entered the Seelie Realm. He had avoided this. But in the end, Alec was probably right after all. And what he had said yesterday... Meliorn was the Seelie King now. That explained everything, really. The _king_. He didn't _need_ a Shadowhunter longing for him.

All Jace needed to do was deliver the accords, see Meliorn as the king, surrounded by adoring Seelie omegas, showing just how much Meliorn didn't need all of this. That should give Jace the needed push to get _over_ this. It should be all he needed and then he could move on.

He held his head high and his wings tense as he approached the palace. Only that he didn't get very far because an overly eager alpha guard growled and held a lance to Jace's throat.

"The king does not expect any visitors", stated the alpha.

He was growling again, trying to intimidate the delicate, little omega. Oh, how absolutely done Jace was with alphas like that, posturing and acting like omegas were inferior and stood no chance. Jace ground his teeth and leaned in even more, glaring viciously at the alpha.

"Your king might not, but I have business with him", growled Jace back.

The lance pressed into Jace's skin, short of breaking it, but before it could, a voice called out. "That's _enough_. You will drop your weapon _now_."

The Seelie did so immediately and turned to kneel at the approaching alpha. Meliorn. Jace swallowed hard and self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. It reached down slightly past his collarbone by now and today, like most days, he had let Izzy do his hair. She had done four thin, small braids, two on either side of his head, leading to the back of his head, to hold back the rest of his hair falling loosely over his shoulders, the four braids met and joined into a thicker one.

Suddenly, he felt very stupid for growing out his hair. He had started growing it out after their one-night-stand. Then the next cabinet-meeting had come around and Meliorn wasn't there. And okay, Jace knew with the death of the queen, everyone in the Seelie Realm must be very busy, so Jace waited and kept growing his hair out, because Meliorn had said he'd like it and – and for the first time in Jace's life, he _wanted_ to impress an alpha.

/flashback\

Jace was mildly hungover and so exhausted when he woke up. He felt the echo of Meliorn's lips all over his skin last night, the feeling of his hands. Jace hissed softly as he rolled over. He was going to be sore, unless he used an iratze, but... he didn't really want to.

"You're awake, angel", noted Meliorn with a smile. "Good morning."

The Seelie was rolled onto his side, watching Jace. For a moment, Jace looked from Meliorn's eyes to his lips, before he simply leaned in and kissed the alpha. Before Jace could move away again, Meliorn wrapped his fingers around Jace's neck and pulled him in deeper.

"How are you feeling?", asked Meliorn gently.

"So _sore_. You really fucked me into oblivion last night, I can feel you all over. Not just your cock, but I can feel your hands and lips on me", blurted Jace before he frowned.

"And the bond hasn't broken over night either, I see", noted Meliorn delighted before kissing Jace's cheek, his fingers running through Jace's feathers. "Your wings are a mess. I pulled a little too hard last night, didn't I? Do you want me to help you with them?"

Jace blinked a bit surprised at that. "I've never let anyone but Alec groom my wings because Valentine used to brea... to break them to punish me and keep my grounded for hours or days."

There was an expression on Meliorn's face that was somewhere between concerned, protective and understanding, before he carefully removed his fingers from Jace's wings. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Jace. I would _never_ harm you."

It made Jace's breath hitch. Because Meliorn was a Seelie, Meliorn couldn't lie to him, couldn't deceive him and lure him in like Valentine had, like others did, making him believe empty phrases just to hurt him. Without thinking on it, Jace leaned in to kiss Meliorn again.

"Okay", whispered Jace softly. "Have you ever groomed a Shadowhunter's wings before?"

"Are you sure?", asked Meliorn a little surprised.

"Yes. I don't... I don't know if it's the bond between us, or the fact that you can't lie, but I trust you when you say that you won't harm me", replied Jace honestly.

"Then, to answer your question, no I have not. Can you teach me?", asked Meliorn with a smile.

Jace sat up with a mild wince and spread his wings wide. He explained by showing on the inside of the wings, the parts he could easily reach himself. Meliorn watched him attentively before carefully copying what Jace did. Even though Jace trusted Meliorn for some reason, he still also felt tense at first. With the time, he started relaxing though. Closing his eyes and relaxing into Meliorn's touch. Once Meliorn was done, he gently kissed Jace's cheek and brushed his hair out of his face.

"You have beautiful hair. I'm sure it would look stunning if you'd grow it out", noted Meliorn.

/flashback|end\

"My king, there had been no announcement-", argued the guard.

"We are allied with the Shadowhunters. We do not threaten our guests", stated Meliorn.

The guard got up from his kneeling position, while Meliorn turned to look at Jace for only a moment, seemingly surprised as he realized that it wasn't just _any_ Shadowhunter. The king's eyes were dark as he tilted his head and looked at the small cut on Jace's neck, from the lance.

Meliorn turned his back to Jace and laid a hand around the guard's neck before whispering low enough so Jace could not hear it. "And if you _ever_ lay _a single finger_ on this one, I will make you _regret_ it. Are we clear?"

The guard gulped visibly as Meliorn easily cut him exactly where Jace was now spotting a cut. "O... Of course, my king. I apologize, I did not know-"

"Now you do so never make that mistake again", hissed Meliorn beneath his breath. "Go."

Putting on a smile again, he turned around to face Jace once more. His eyes were immediately drawn back to the cut on Jace's neck and he had the urge to hurt the guard more. All the better he had dismissed the alpha; he was the king, he should not let his personal feelings get between himself and his subjects. Still, this was not just some random Shadowhunter sent in the name of the Clave. This was _his_ Shadowhunter. And oh, he looked truly stunning.

"I was right", stated Meliorn pleased as he reached a hand out to gently brush a loose strand of golden-blonde hair out of Jace's face. "It _does_ suit you very well. You look breathtaking."

Jace simply blinked at him, looking confused. "Really? That's... all you have to say? Compliment me for looking pretty? I _know_ how pretty I look. I don't need you to tell me that."

Meliorn frowned at that, feeling as confused as Jace looked. The blonde was acting different than the last time they had met. He had been so open, gentle as he leaned into every bit of affection that Meliorn had to offer, in a way that Meliorn had never experienced with an omega before. Jace had allowed himself to be so soft with him and Meliorn had come to a simple conclusion at that; Jace needed to be _protected_. Yes, the Shadowhunter was a force to be reckoned with. But he was also someone who had suffered a lot in his life and was trying to lock it all away and handle it alone. He was an omega who deserved an alpha to carry that burden with him, someone the omega would feel safe with to open up and be soft with. And the simple conclusion was that Meliorn should be that alpha, that Meliorn would be foolish not to be. But something was different now.

"Leave us", called Meliorn out with a frown.

"Your highness-", started one of the remaining guards, unwilling to leave their king alone.

"You heard me", interrupted Meliorn displeased. " _All_ of you. Leave us."

King's orders. A thing that he truly enjoyed because people actually listened to him. The servants and guards bowed before leaving. Meliorn offered Jace a smile and his arm. The Shadowhunter was reluctant for only a moment before he accepted it with a faint blush gracing his cheeks.

"What's wrong?", asked Meliorn with mild concern.

"What's-", started Jace stunned, side-eyeing Meliorn before he shook his head. "Forget it. Here. I'm just... here because the Inquisitor asked me to give you the revised accords."

Meliorn accepted them, though he looked at Jace with the same confusion still. "Thank you for dropping them off in person. I was hoping to get to see you again."

"Sure", snorted Jace and shook his head. "You know what. I did what I came for. I got other things to do. So... see you when I see you, I guess. Whenever that may be."

Furrowing his brows, Meliorn watched the omega leave. This was... not the anticipated outcome. He had hoped to bring Jace in for at least a dinner, perhaps some love-making, definitely to spend some time with Jace while the blonde was here. Still, Jace left and all that remained was the... lingering scent of an upset omega, as well as one loose feather that was slowly falling to the ground.

/break\

Isabelle felt like a queen on her throne when she sat in her office. She had never quite seen herself in a leading role, not really. Then again, she had never lived up to the expectations, had she? Standing in the shadows of Jace and Alec. But here she was, head of the New York Institute. Well, co-head. And since both their partners were Downworlders, the set of parabatai ruled side by side, instead of the traditional match-up of a mated pair leading.

"Hey, boss woman. We just got back from our mission", announced Simon.

He had a dopey smile on his lips as he walked up to Izzy and kissed her. He really liked dating the boss and Isabelle found it, honestly, quite endearing. And even though he didn't _have_ to attend missions himself anymore, considering he was actually the leader of the New York clan by now – with Raphael off, living an honest, happy, mundie life and Heidi dead, the clan had been in serious need of an overhaul. She smiled as Simon sat down on her desk. Only that they were interrupted before they could do any more than greet each other, because a fire-message flew by.

"What's it say?", asked Simon curiously as he watched Isabelle's face.

His fiance (he liked saying and thinking that) had her brows furrowed at the message. "It's... a summon to the Seelie Court. Apparently, the king wants to see me."

"Wasn't Jace there... yesterday?", asked Simon confused.

He reached a hand out for Isabelle's wing, gently running his fingers over her soft feathers. It made Isabelle hum pleased and lean into the touch, a small smile on her lips as she waved the fire-message back and forth a few times.

"I think that's just it. Or, it better be. Whatever this is, I think that Meliorn wants to talk to me about Jace. Because I'm his best bet there", hummed Isabelle mischievously.

"...What are you planning?", asked Simon concerned. "Do I have to get Clary and Maia for an intervention? Because the face you're making is _scary_."

"Don't sorry", sighed Isabelle and leaned in to peck Simon's lips. "I'm just going to... help them."

Simon didn't look like he bought that, but he also knew Isabelle better than to argue with her here.

/break\

Meliorn smiled as he welcomed his second favorite Shadowhunter to his court. She was still very dear to him, but what they had was carnal alone, there had never been that mental connection, that – well, that _bond_. It had changed things for Meliorn, changed them fundamentally.

"Isabelle, it's good to see you", greeted Meliorn with a fond look.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close enough to kiss her cheek. Though as they parted again, the look on Isabelle's face was not as friendly as he would have expected. They had parted on amicable terms? Neither of them had held any ill will toward the other, both knowing that what they shared had been purely sexual of nature; neither of them had expected a mate-bond out of it – and as far as Meliorn was informed, Isabelle was currently in the late courting-phase with the Daylighter. So what could have put that look on her face...?

"Let me guess, your little summon isn't just to catch up. It's about Jace", prompted Isabelle.

"Cutting to the chase. That's what I always liked about you, Isabelle", smiled Meliorn as he guided her toward where they had more privacy. "Yes, it is. I was very pleased to see him yesterday, he... however seemed rather distant and he... left as quickly as possible."

"Well, what were you expecting?", asked Isabelle, both her eyebrows raised high.

"It has been a bit since I saw him, so I had hoped we could get caught up", offered Meliorn. "I wanted to show him the court. The parts he has not seen yet..."

"The royal bed chambers?", supplied Isabelle.

"Among others", replied Meliorn, not even trying to twist his words, knowing that he was going to get farther with Isabelle if he didn't try to bend the truth too much in this case. "Of course. We had a lot of fun the last time, after all. I missed his body and wouldn't have minded spending a few hours with him in bed too. Getting caught up can be wonderful pillow talk."

"Really? You...", started Isabelle before she sighed and shook her head, sounding disappointed. "I know that you and me, we had our on again off again thing of hooking up whenever we met, but..."

"There are no social rules in your society to forbid an alpha and omega from sexual encounters during courting, are there?", asked Meliorn, genuinely confused by now.

That gave Isabelle pause and she stared at him like he had just grown a second head. "...What? Courting? Is... What do you mean with that?"

"I know I haven't had the time to focus on him yet", sighed Meliorn frustrated. "The former queen has left me with quite a lot to take care of. There was so much to do. And he surely deserves more focus than half-hearted attention every now and then. I wanted to get my court in order before I'd approach him and start officially courting him."

"I want to ask if you're serious, but since you can't lie...", whispered Isabelle, shaking his head. "Meliorn... did you forget that time works differently here than in our world? That time _feels_ different to us mortals than to you immortals? It's been _a year_. He hasn't heard from you, or seen you in a year. _To him_ , all of this looks like you got your one-night-stand out of it and didn't waste another thought on him. Not to mention, he apparently didn't even know you were king now. He figured you ditched your position in the Downworld cabinet to avoid him or something."

"That's ridiculous", pointed Meliorn out, looking a little disturbed.

"A _year_ , Meliorn", emphasized Isabelle again. "A year since you last had sex and now that he comes here for a mission, you wanna have sex with him again. What did you expect he'd think?"

Meliorn sat down for a moment. He might have forgotten that the short-lived mortals did perceive time differently than Seelies. What felt much longer due to their shorter lives was to Meliorn a far more durable time-period. A year could pass rather quickly to him. Not to mention...

"You can't forget just how busy that past... year... was for us. For me", argued Meliorn with a frown. "For us Seelies, a change in ruler is not exactly something that happens regularly. She was only our _second_ queen. We don't have the kind of protocols and routine that your kind has to a change in rulers. Lest not forget just _how_ she died. She was brutally murdered by a Shadowhunter. That put things into perspective in the realm, Isabelle. The Seelie Realm was in chaos, we had to find an order, find a successor – and then _I_ had to figure out how to be a king and put order here."

"That...", started Isabelle. "Okay, yes, I – and Jace too probably – hadn't considered that."

"I... couldn't simply seek him out just like that, Isabelle. I'm the king now. And he is the son of Valentine", continued Meliorn firmly. "Just like the murderer of our last queen. What kind of impression would that have left, for the new king to immediately start courting the brother of my predecessor's murderer? I had to establish myself first before I can even think of seeking him out. I didn't want him to be shunned by my people, I want him to be accepted by them, respected as my chosen one. For that, I had to become a respected king myself first."

"...Okay. Okay, you actually make some very valid points", admitted Isabelle and frowned. "But that doesn't change the impression it left on Jace. The _understandable_ impression it left. Because for an omega, who is... expecting _something_ from an alpha, to not hear a single word from them in a year...? You have to understand how that all looks to him and how it makes him feel."

"I do", replied Meliorn with a torn expression on his face. "I can see how my behavior must have looked to him. I understand that a... mortal wouldn't just wait around for a year. He must have moved on, after all of his heroics, he must have many eager alphas trying to court him."

That put a curious smile on Isabelle's lips, one that confused Meliorn a little. "Meliorn. Did you see his hair, when he was here?"

"Yes. It looks gorgeous on him", hummed Meliorn, a faint, longing smile on his lips at the thought.

"He grew it out _for you_ ", pointed Isabelle out gently. "Because you said that you think it'd look good on him. So he started growing it out because he wanted to impress you, the next time he'd see you. And even when you didn't show up to the cabinet-meetings, he never cut it. Actually, he usually puts it up in a simple bun during missions, for practicality reasons, but yesterday morning, he asked me to do his hair. I... don't think he'd preen himself like that if he didn't still want to impress you. He's still very hung-up on you, but you hurt him. Not intentionally, but still. So the ball is currently in your court and it's your move next."

"I understand", nodded Meliorn, quite relieved.

"But", continued Isabelle pointedly, her hand on her Seraph-blade. "If you hurt him again, and if you ever hurt him on purpose, you will not just have me to justify yourself to. Are we clear?"

"Very", nodded Meliorn, faintly amused by the threat. "Thank you for your help."

Isabelle returned his smile as she hugged him. "I care about you, Meliorn. I know you're a good guy. I want Jace to be happy. I _want_ you to to be able to work this out. Don't screw it up."

/break\

Jace was two seconds from taking a pair of scissors to his hair. He was sitting in front of his mirror, glaring at his braided hair. Meliorn had _liked_ it. And Jace... kind of _hated_ that. He hated the way it had made him feel when Meliorn had complimented him, he hated the way it made him feel that he had been praised by the alpha, had been appreciated by the alpha. His inner omega was curled together and purring contently at the feeling of being complimented by his alpha, of pleasing his alpha. All Jace had wanted to do when Meliorn had brushed his hair out of his face was lean into the touch, nuzzle into the hand and _actually_ purr before curling against his alpha.

Which was why Jace had basically fled the Seelie Realm. It was too tempting to be still desired by Meliorn; he was _not_ going to be some side-piece for the king to enjoy and then discard once again. No. Meliorn was the king now, he had his fair pick among socially appropriate partners to rule at his side, _if_ the king would want to settle down. Certainly not some Shadowhunter; that would be quite the outrageous scandal. Seelies, they were an old race and an immortal race at that, their memory was different and while Shadowhunters had been _slowly_ progressing – and while Seelies were generally more open-minded about casual things, it was more serious when said relationships were also more serious. Seelies slept around, but when it came to mates, they traditionally did only settle with each other. Helen and her brother Mark were a good example of that; despite having two children with a Shadowhunter, their mother didn't enter a matebond with their father.

Partially, Jace understood because for a mortal to enter a matebond with an immortal, it was – aside from being turned by a vampire – the only way to achieve immortality (and with all the perks of, you know, _not dying_ ). This was considered a gift not given lightly. And then there was the fact that the Seelies were a very isolated race, literally living in their own realm rather than mingling. Which also complicated certain aspects of a lasting relationship.

But, Jace had been stupidly hopeful that he could be one of the rare exceptions. Not anymore though. Meliorn was _the king_. The Seelie King. This was ridiculously unrealistic, truly.

Heaving a sigh, he put the scissors down and glared at his image one last time. Damn Meliorn for being right. He looked so good with his hair like this; he wasn't going to rob humanity of that just because he was pissed at one alpha. Instead, he raised his wings and decided to do some self-grooming. Grooming always calmed him and the more often he did it himself, the less he would require someone else's help. While he loved Clary and Izzy, he really did, they weren't _Alec_. With Alec living in Idris, the parabatai didn't just get to have a daily grooming session as they used to. But Jace was making due. He... always did. That was who he was; he was adaptive.

Suddenly, he heard rustling under his bed. Wearily, he got up and grabbed his blade to investigate. It was most likely rather one of the kids than an actual demon (seriously, who'd hide under his bed? Azazel or Madzie? Chances were it was Madzie playing hide and seek with Tavvy Blackthorn).

"What in the... You're not Madzie", muttered Jace stunned.

He slowly put his Seraph-blade aside before crawling enough under the bed to pull the little invader out from beneath. Large, brown eyes blinked at him, nose twitching. Jace accidentally got too close to it as he glared at it and the little invader leaned forward and licked his nose.

"What. No. Don't be _cute_!", grunted Jace in frustration.

He sat down with his legs crossed, holding the bunny up to glare at it, though it was very hard to glare at something so adorable that was trying to be affectionate with him. The bunny had mismatched fur – brown and white – and it had floppy ears and large, innocent eyes that stared at him curiously. It also had a red ribbon tied around its neck. Frowning, Jace put it down between his legs and untied the large bow. There was a scroll attached to the bow.

"My dearest angel", started Jace, wiggling his nose at that. "I know this will not make up for the... months I haven't been there for you, but I hope she will bring you warmth and affection while I am not with you now. Please accept her as..."

Jace choked on his words, unable to read them aloud. Instead, he turned to stare at the bunny who just looked at him innocently. Meliorn couldn't be _serious_ about this. Glaring pointedly, Jace gathered up the bunny and stormed out of the room to track down Isabelle.

"Izzy!", exclaimed Jace as he entered the office.

"No need to knock, Jace. Not like we could be doing business in here", drawled Isabelle.

"...You know it's more likely to catch you and Simon making out than actually interrupt a 'business meeting' in here, right?", countered Maia amused.

She was sitting with Clary, sharing lunch with the heads of the Institute, apparently. Jace groaned, frustrated by them. Seriously, it was hard to find the heads without their respective partners. Sure, over the past year, Jace had befriended _both_ Maia and Simon, but still sometimes he just wanted to be alone with his sisters, but some things couldn't be changed.

"Iz, Meliorn!", started Jace frustrated. "This isn't okay, he can't _cheat_!"

"Wait. He cheated on you?", asked Maia, eyes flashing green. "I'll cut him into stripes."

Now if that wasn't surprisingly flattering. Though Isabelle and Clary looked as ready to commit murder. Still, it was very nice to know that his family had his back. And yes, Maia was practically family considering she and Clary were courting – and Clary was still like a sister to Jace, even though they had found out they weren't blood over a year ago.

"No, not that kind of cheating", clarified Jace hastily. "...At least not that I know of, I mean we had one one-night-stand so it's not like he owed me celibacy for the past year. No, he just sent me... this, with that letter attached to it and... how am I supposed to return a gift when it licks my nose and looks at me with those big, brown eyes, huh?"

"...That's a bunny", pointed Clary out helpfully. "What."

"That's a _courting gift_ ", corrected Isabelle high-pitched as she read the letter to the end.

"That's unusual", noted Maia, one eyebrow raised. "At least, life-ones. Among wolves-"

"No, no, babe, I _love_ you but don't ruin the fluffy little bunny for me", interrupted Clary.

Maia chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss Clary gently. Jace rolled his eyes and adjusted the bunny on his arms. She nuzzled into him and licked his cheek comfortingly.

"So, what's the problem? You don't want a bunny?", asked Maia curiously.

"...I mean, no. But also how could I give her away again?", sighed Jace, caressing the bunny's forehead gently. "She's... soft and cute. Urgh. But why would Meliorn do this?"

"Because he's as hung up on you as you are on him but he's been too busy, you know, _being king of the Seelie Realm_ to act on it so far?", offered Isabelle before biting into her sandwich.

"Sure", snorted Jace in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

"Well, what's your theory?", asked Clary, eyebrows raised. "I mean, he's a Seelie. He can't lie. So him telling you this is a courting gift means it's _a courting gift_. So, what other goal could courting have than... a matebond?"

That gave Jace pause. She was right. He couldn't lie. So he really meant it. But...

"But he's the Seelie King", muttered Jace, his argument sounding weak even to himself.

"Ooh, does that mean Jace will be the Seelie Queen?", asked Maia teasingly.

"Royal consort. Only a Seelie can rule the Seelie Realm", noted Isabelle.

"This is ridiculous", snorted Jace and shook his head. "I'm not going to be the royal consort of the Seelie King. I don't know _what_ this is, but _that_ can't be it."

The three women in front of him gave him nearly identical, unimpressed looks at that. Huffing to himself, Jace left the office again, with the bunny tucked under his chin.

/break\

"Oh my _god_! What is that?! Why is it growling at me? Help, Jace, it's trying to eat me!"

Jace groaned softly as he woke up and pulled his wing back to see why exactly Simon Lewis was in his bedroom, screeching. What he found... would serve as blackmail material for the next decade. Jace quickly grabbed his phone from his nightstand and started filming as Simon was standing on a chair, clinging onto the backrest, while the bunny was standing in front of the chair, growling.

"Simon... are you... are you afraid of bunnies?", snorted Jace amused.

"It's growling! I didn't even know bunnies _could_ do that!", exclaimed Simon distressed.

Sighing and having some mercy on the vampire, Jace got off his bed and walked over to pick up the bunny and gently stroking her fur. "It's okay, Wenut. This silly vampire is not a threat to me."

"...Did you... seriously get a guard-bunny? That's... unconventional", muttered Simon.

He wearily got off the chair once the bunny was contained by Jace. "This is Wenut and as Izzy, Clary and Maia one hundred percent already told you, she was a courting gift."

"Ye—eah. But no one mentioned the sharp teeth and growling", argued Simon.

"She's not a mundie bunny", snorted Jace amused. "Who do you think dug the first portal into the Seelie Realm? They're magical, powerful creatures. Clary told me about this one... this... story about it. A girl, following a bunny into the Seelie Realm."

"...If you're telling me that _Alice in Wonderland_ is based on true facts, I'm just-", started Simon.

Jace looked amused while nuzzling Wenut. "Anyway, yeah. Magical creature, very powerful and also traveling through dimensions without portals. I think she was mainly a present to protect me."

Wenut looked pleased with herself as she leaned up to lick Jace's cheek, making the Shadowhunter smile softly. Simon bit his lips from commenting, because if there was one thing the big, badass Shadowhunter didn't want to hear it was that he looked adorable and soft when cuddling bunnies.

"So—o, you and Meliorn, huh?", asked Simon totally casually.

"You suck at this, Lewis", noted Jace dryly and sat down with Wenut on his lap.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just... I've been watching you moon over Meliorn for a year now. I'm gone to visit Becky for one weekend and when I come back, you are being courted by him! Boy, you're fast."

"I'm not... I didn't _do_ anything. I barely even talked to him when I was in the Seelie Realm", sighed Jace and flopped back down on his bed. "Tell me what to do, Simon."

"...Go back and talk to him?", offered Simon with a shrug. "You like him, he's courting you so he must like you back. Talk to him about this. You're doing everything totally out of order, after all. First you had sex, then you didn't talk for a year, now he's courting you. This is messed up."

Jace frowned at that and curled together around Wenut, patting his bunny. "I hate when you're right, Lewis. It's really obnoxious and makes it hard to argue with you."

Simon just grinned at him smugly, causing Jace to roll his eyes annoyed.

/break\

Meliorn sat up in his throne with a pleased smile when a guard led Jace toward him. "Twice in one week. I take it, you liked the gift, then?"

His smile froze a little when he noticed the bunny poking out of the hood of Jace's black hoodie. That... That was more adorable than it had any right to be? Meliorn bit his lips. Yes. Yes, he had chosen the right one. This was _his_ , his future mate, and Meliorn knew it.

"Wee and me are getting along well", replied Jace with a shrug, tilting his head some.

"Wee?", echoed Meliorn, a curious frown on his face.

"Wenut. She is an Egyptian goddess of swiftness", explained Jace. "But she's also a wee little bunny, as Clary keeps pointing out. So, I usually call her Wee these days."

"A very strong name", nodded Meliorn amused. "Would you like to go on a walk with me, or have you only come to make a delivery again...?"

"No. I'm... here for you", replied Jace, swallowing. "Yeah, let's... take a walk together. Talk."

Meliorn dismissed the guards who immediately wanted to trail after them. This was the Seelie Realm, he was safe. Jace was no threat to him. Offering the omega a smile, Meliorn rested a hand on Jace's lower back. It earned him a small little shudder from the Shadowhunter.

"I... waited for you", started Jace after they had left the Seelie Court. "I waited for you for a year. I... this is stupid, but I grew my hair out for you and the first cabinet-meeting after the dust had settled again, I was eager to see if you'd _notice_ , because it had only been three months and it hadn't been _that_ grown out yet. But you weren't there. And I figured, okay, the queen was dead, you had more to sort. But then, the first cabinet-meeting with a Seelie representative rolled around again and it wasn't you and I hadn't heard anything from you. Tell me, what did you think _I_ would think?"

"I wasn't thinking about what you would be thinking", admitted Meliorn, voice gentle as he reluctantly removed his hand from the omega next to him. "These are not excuses, these are _reasons_ , but... my government had just fallen apart. I was very busy helping to rebuild it and then I was suddenly leading it, a role I had never seen myself in. I was stretched thin and – and time, time feels different for my kind than it does for yours. I didn't even think that it was this long for you."

Jace looked at him wearily, as though he didn't like how much sense Meliorn was making, so Meliorn continued. "Like I said, they're not excuses. We had sex and I left you without another word for a year. You must have thought that I had gotten what I wanted and moved on. And I _am_ truly sorry for that, because that is not the impression I wanted to leave."

They paused and Meliorn walked around Jace to stand in front of him. The honesty of Meliorn's words was what floored Jace. Yes, Seelies couldn't lie, but they knew how to weasel their way around pure, raw honesty. The fact that Meliorn chose to put it all out like this for him meant a lot.

"The bond we shared, I had never felt anything like it", continued Meliorn, grasping one of Jace's hands to lift it up and kiss its knuckles. "I've lived my life with casual, meaningless sex. To pass the time. For fun. But this bond, for the first time I felt what it was like to be tied to someone. I always assumed it to be a burden, but it was... uplifting. And you..."

For a moment, Meliorn stopped talking, simply staring into Jace's eyes. "You didn't even try to worm your way out of answering, you were so refreshingly honest, you let yourself be vulnerable with me and... no omega has ever made me feel like that. Like I wanted you and no one else. I wanted to protect you, to sleep with you, to listen to you. I want you to be my consort, Jace."

Jace swallowed hard, unsure what to say to that. Meliorn all the while returned his attention to kissing Jace's hand, looking at him adoringly. This was something he had always secretly hoped for and never thought he'd get. An alpha to look at him like that, to say that and _mean_ it.

"Valentine always raised me against my nature", whispered Jace, voice thin. "He always called me weak for being an omega. Not worthy. And he taught me... He taught me a matebond only makes me weaker. That an omega tied to an alpha was useless."

Part of Meliorn immediately wanted to protest, but he knew Jace was going somewhere with this, so he waited quietly. "But he also told me that love would destroy me, that parabatai were weakness and then I met Alec and the Lightwoods and... He was wrong. I _know_ , in my heart, that everything he taught me was wrong, but... rationally knowing that and actually... believing it, that's two different things, you know?" Jace paused for a moment. "What I'm saying is that I'm not... good at being an omega. I'm cocky and bad at listening to orders, I challenge alphas, because that's who I was raised to be, that's who I became to _survive_. I don't think I'm mate-material."

Now that Meliorn knew where Jace was going, he wished he had interrupted him after all. "Angel, you _are_ mate-material. For me. I know you have issues. I knew that since we slept with each other – since before then, actually. Being mates means... being there for each other. I am not picking an omega to be pretty and perfect at my side. I am picking _you_ , because you're perfect to me."

"I don't want to rush this", stated Jace firmly. "You... I _understand_ the reasons you gave, why you didn't call or visit, I get it, but that doesn't change how not knowing them for a year had hurt me. So I can't just... trust you again like that."

"I don't plan on quitting", assured Meliorn bemused. "I will court you for as long as you allow me and I want to be with you. I want to take you out on dates, do this right. Help you realize that you're worthy of being my mate, make you see that I am worthy of being your mate too."

"You're a sweet-talker, Seelie King", whispered Jace, biting his lower lip.

Meliorn smirked and leaned down to kiss the corner of Jace's mouth. "Is that a yes?"

"...Do your worst. Let's see where this goes", nodded Jace tensely.

/break\

The serene smile on his lips suited Jace. Meliorn loved it. Loved it even more because he put it there. Jace looked gorgeous in the robes he was currently wearing, soft greens, loose, thin, decorated with gold and rubies, the jewelry Meliorn had given Jace in courting in the past weeks. On Jace's lap were Wenut and a few other bunnies – wild ones form the Seelie Realm. Meliorn was sitting behind Jace, braiding his hair, braiding flowers into it. It was something both of them enjoyed, Meliorn playing with Jace's hair and doing it for him. He had groomed his Shadowhunter before he had gotten started on the hair, doing everything to make Jace feel relaxed after a long, dangerous mission today. A wound on his thigh was still healing, despite runes. Jace had immediately gone to the Seelie Realm, seeking out Meliorn for comfort. That was how far they had come in the past three months of courting; Jace had come to seek out Meliorn. Dating the Seelie King had perks; he now had a portal to the Seelie Realm in his closet, that directly led into the king's chambers. Though right now the two of them sat outside on the balcony of the king's chambers, it was beautiful and large, with flowers growing all around it. The sun was shining down on them, bathing them in soft light. Jace felt perfectly content in that moment.

"Ask me again", whispered Jace softly as he leaned back against Meliorn once he was finished.

Meliorn wrapped his arms around Jace's shoulders, pulling him closer so he could rest his chin on top of Jace's head. "Ask you what again? What you want to eat, because you didn't answer that."

"You know exactly what I mean", huffed Jace amused, relaxing against his alpha. "Ask me again."

"Jace Herondale, will you be my mate? My consort?", asked Meliorn, whispering into Jace's ear so gently only the two of them could hear it. "Will you be mine and let me be yours?"

Jace twisted enough in Meliorn's arms to look into the Seelie's eyes. Wenut and the bunnies hopped away at that, making their exit. Reaching out, Jace rested one hand in Meliorn's neck.

" _Yes_ ", breathed Jace before sealing Meliorn's lips with his.

"Are you sure?", asked Meliorn, adjusting Jace in his lap so they were facing each other.

"I am", promised Jace, placing kisses on Meliorn's face. "You make me feel... complete. Safe. Happy. I trust you, Mel. You take the time to be with me, even though you're king now. And I've _seen_ you threaten and warn those who disrespect me. You don't just... ignore it. You stand up for me, you're not ashamed of being with a Shadowhunter and... while I still have a hard time thinking of myself as the proper omega for someone, I _do_ believe that _you_ think I'm the perfect omega for you. And I know... you're the perfect alpha for me. So yes."

Meliorn huffed as he was pushed back onto the ground by the omega on top of him. There was mischief in Jace's eyes, but also love. And then Jace leaned down and kissed him again, deep and slow. Meliorn's fingers found their way into Jace's hair, grasping the back of his head with one hand while his other hand wandered down Jace's sides, sneaking around his waist to rest on his ass.

"You're always so horny", hummed Meliorn amused as Jace pressed down against him.

"You're just as hard", countered Jace. "It's what makes us such a good match, Mel."

"One of the _many_ things", corrected Meliorn, squeezing Jace's ass.

Jace laughed softly before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. Meliorn hummed pleased at the view, the way Jace's muscles flexed as the shirt came off. Thrusting his hips forward some, Jace opened his pants. Everything his Shadowhunter did was enchanting to watch for Meliorn. When Jace leaned back down, he captured Meliorn's lips, kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I want you. Right now", whispered Jace. " _My_ alpha."

That made Meliorn smile pleased, fingers hooking into Jace's pants to pull them down before rolling them both over. Once Jace was beneath him, Meliorn got to fully pull the pants off and had the room to undress himself too. This was honestly his favorite Jace. Naked, needily spread out beneath him, looking up at him with love and a gentle smile. Simply perfection.

" _My_ omega", whispered Meliorn back, leaning over Jace to pepper his chest with light kisses.

He ran his hands over Jace's thighs as he lifted the omega's legs up to rest them on his shoulders. His fingers found their way to Jace's hole, still loose from their fucking this morning, before Jace had left for his mission. The blonde was practically living at the Seelie Court at this point, the two barely able to keep their hands off each other. Easily did Meliorn slip two fingers into his omega, Jace already slick with want, arching into Meliorn's touch while the Seelie scissored him.

"Royal Consort of the Seelie King", whispered Meliorn, loving the way the words rolled off his tongue. "So gorgeous, so tempting... Exactly what I need after a long, exhausting and boring day of politics. You're all I want, all I... need. You're perfect for me."

Jace seemed to melt beneath him at those words, making it even easier for Meliorn to work him open before the alpha pulled his fingers out and rather replaced them with his cock. He pushed in slowly, leaning in to kiss his chosen one once more. Jace's own fingers were entangled with Meliorn's hair, holding on tightly before he could lose himself to the feeling of Meliorn inside him. Meliorn adjusted Jace a little, so he could thrust in deeper. His fingers dug into Jace's feathers. The Shadowhunter gasped and arched his body off the ground at the feeling of Meliorn's fingers exactly where Jace was the most sensitive. Moans started spilling from his lips the more Meliorn worked through his wings, especially when Meliorn started hitting his prostate. Jace didn't even have half a mind to jerk himself off, too overwhelmed by Meliorn, only able to cling onto his lover.

"You won't have to run", hummed Meliorn with a smile. "No mission to attend to. Only you and me for the night, which means I can knot you. Do you want me to knot you?"

Jace's pupils blew up at that, his grip tightening in Meliorn's hair before he pulled his soon to be mate into a hungry kiss. "Yes. Yes, please. Please knot me, Mel."

Meliorn smirked, knowing how much his omega loved being knotted, loved the knowledge that Meliorn would stay close with him and hold him safe. Still, it was always nice to hear the enthusiastic consent from Jace. Kissing Jace's cheek, he thrust in deeper, deep enough to seat his knot inside the omega before it fully caught. His fingers were massaging the joints of Jace's wings and the moment Meliorn's knot caught, Jace came in ropes all over his own chest. He was breathlessly gasping for air as he collapsed back on the ground. While Jace was trying to catch his breath, Meliorn was enjoying the way Jace clamped down around him. His knot tied them together as Meliorn came, deep inside his Shadowhunter. He only paused for a moment afterward, before he gathered Jace up in his arms, mindful of his knot, before carrying him over to their bed.

"Now that's what I call celebrating an engagement", hummed Jace with a grin.

He nuzzled into Meliorn's chest, while the Seelie laughed softly. His fingers ran through Jace's hair as he watched his chosen consort slowly drift off to sleep.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I mean obviously does Meliorn become king now that the queen is dead. So I HAD to work with that, in a Jeliorn fic! *^*


End file.
